


It's a Long Way Down

by Niteshayde (wrenwyn)



Series: The Life and Times of a Super Hero in Post Wall Dublin [2]
Category: Dani O'Malley Series, Fever Series - Karen Marie Moning, Iced
Genre: F/M, Language, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:23:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrenwyn/pseuds/Niteshayde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dani O'Malley is remembering...Oh the things that can happen after the world ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Long Way Down

**Author's Note:**

> Karen Marie Moning created these wonderful characters. I own nothing. I just wanted to share tea and crumpets with them. 
> 
> Special thanks to firesign10 for beta reading chapter 2. She's awesome, check her works on ao3! :)

Chapter 2: It’s a Long Way Down 

 

I get up the next morning and fast-mo it to the bathroom and into the shower. Water steaming hot and spraying hard, I let it flow over my face, through my hair and down my body. I brace my hands against the wall. Ryodan has all the best toys. I bet a million sticks of butter no way anyone else in Post Wall Dublin has unlimited, hot running water. After a few minutes of enjoying the water sluicing over me, warming my bones, I get busy getting clean. The raspberry-scented bath wash I always find in my shower smells delicious and I like it; don’t plan on telling anyone that such a feminine thing pleases me, but even super heroes like to smell nice. I could dally in here longer but I’ve got places to be, so I super-mo through the rest of my shower and get out. 

I try to keep my thoughts on the business of getting dressed but fail. While I towel off my hair, I go over the events of last night. Lor, Ryodan...Ryodan's fingers. I sigh. If I hadn't been there myself, I wouldn't believe it happened. Of course, if I hadn't been there, it wouldn't have happened in the first place. 

My heart tries to charge its way out of my chest, it's beating so hard. Thinking about seeing Ryo tonight makes me both excited and nervous. I've had crushes before, but they didn't feel like this. I feel like I'm gonna float away. Gah! So ‘wimpy girl’, I want to hurl. I gotta be cool, calm, collected, but, dude? Don't see how that's going to happen! Ryodan flipped me off my axis, and I’m still trying to right myself. 

When my hair is just this side of damp, I braid it. Gotta keep it out of my face, since I’m on patrol tonight. I stand at my dresser, and pull out black leather pants and a black, long sleeved tee. I toss them onto my bed and open my undies drawer. Normally, I wouldn’t pay too much attention to which undies I wear, but tonight is different. I’m altered so fundamentally that I’m dumbfounded my hair isn’t green with yellow stripes when I look in the mirror. I sit on the bed and have a think. I want to look as different on the outside as I feel on the in. Might not have the means to change the physical stuff, like my height or the shape of my face, but I can change what I wear under my clothes. I grab a black, lace thong and matching bra and shove the drawer closed. Mac and I went shopping a few weeks ago and I found these. Read, we went looting and I stole them. When I asked Mac about it, she said underwear should always match. I never thought I’d actually wear them. Guess it’s time to remove “never” from my vocabulary. I’d never been interested in rushing adulthood before either, but times change. 

I step into the thong and drag it into place, pulling it this way and that. Feels weird. I check myself out in the mirror. Wow. My ass looks all grown up. I snap on the bra and gape at myself in the mirror. I don’t look half bad. Not that anyone is going to see me this way, but I feel different, wearing sexy lingerie. No one’s gonna know that I’m wearing black wisps of lace between my butt cheeks. It’s my secret. Never thought it’d be such a confidence builder though. As a concession to my temperament, however, I choose black thigh length socks with Misfit skulls all over them. Gotta have some fun in life, or it’s not worth living. 

I pull on the rest of my clothes and lace up my black combat boots. I check myself out again. I look way cool and I’ve got no panty lines. Not like I care about that, I don’t, but it’s not like you can hide anything in tight leather pants. It’s rather fascinating and feels naughty; naked skin which would normally be covered in cotton panties, brushing against the soft hide of leather. I may not be any taller, but my boobs are a little bigger and my waist is smaller than it was even 8 months ago. I’m turning 18 soon, and I’ve still got some growing to do. The baby fat on my face has GOT to go! 

I head to my closet to suit up. Ryodan won’t let me carry a gun, which is fine with me right now, but I’ve got more blades than Dublin has Fae. Well, maybe not quite that many, but I’ve got a lot. I put a small dirk Lor gave me for my 16th birthday in my left boot and one Mac gave me for my 17th birthday in my right. I strap a dagger holster to my waist, tying the straps around my thighs, and insert matching pearl handled stilettos into place. Those were a gift from Ryodan, just “because”, he’d said. Next, I strap on my protective vest that Ryo had made for me. I wasn’t too happy to receive it at first. I’m super fast and super strong, I don’t need armour, but Ryodan put his foot down, in that way of his which does more to piss me all kinds of off than anything else on earth, and forced me to wear it. 

Now that's a story for ya. Lor, being my best bud, wanted to help, since I hated wearing the vest so much. He thought it would help me come to terms with wearing it, if I thought it was cool. He thought that demonstrating how affective it was would ease the sting I felt at being ordered to wear it, so he shot me in the chest with a Glock. Lor thinking would be his first mistake.

We were training in the outskirts of Dublin, working combat maneuvers and running drills. I’m still not as fast as they are, but I’m getting there. Anyway, Ryo was out scouting for “targets”. Lor was arguing with me because I didn’t want to wear the vest.

Lor says, “Boss says 'wear it', so you wear it!”

“I’ll feel like a sissy. You dudes don’t wear one,” I complain.

“We can’t die. You can. Put it on!”

I say, “I’m supposed to die someday. That’s what humans do.” I strap it on while I’m bitching 'cause I would rather the dying happen in the far distant future, if possible. As soon as I’ve got it on, Lor tells me to step back about 15 feet. I do, not sure what he’s planning. He’s fiddling with his sidearm and I glance around for Ryodan. I don’t see him anywhere when I ask Lor, “What are you doing?” I know now he was checking the clip. He raises the gun to the center of my chest and shoots me between the boobs. I fly backwards and slam into Ryodan, who catches me in his arms. I think I pass out because next I know, I’m on the ground, tears leaking from my eyes, and I'm gasping for breath, like some lame ass fish out of water. Ryodan’s got me leaning against him, sitting on the ground behind me. Lor is standing over us, looking as concerned as I've ever seen him. 

“Breathe, Dani, long, deep breaths,” Ryodan tells me. I grunt. It’s all I can get out. The pain in my chest is like fire blooming from my heart and spiraling through my veins to the rest of my body. 

“What the fuck, Boss?” Lor exclaims. “Wasn’t it spelled?” 

“Was wicked cool, Lor,” I gasp out. “Did you see me?” I struggle to sit up, though it’s kinda killing me, and stand, sort of. “Got shot and I’m not dead.” No way I'm looking like a joe in front of Ryo and Lor. “Vest is awesome,” I gasp. “Love it.” I bend over, trying to get air into my lungs when I vomit and fall to my knees. 

“Training is through for the day,” Ryodan commands, kneeling next to me. He gingerly lays me down and removes my chest plate, pulling my shirt away and looks at my chest. I think I should be protesting about him pulling off my clothes, but I'm in too much pain to do much more than groan. Then his expression goes so grim that protesting flees from my thoughts. Swiftly but without jarring me, Ryodan swings me up and into his arms. He looks at Lor. “Go back and get the doctor. Be quick. I think the impact broke her sternum.” Lor's gone before I can blink. 

“Not his fault,” I gasp. It sucks not being able to breathe. 

“Don't worry about that now, Dani. I need you to relax.“ He begins walking. I’ve never been carried like this, as far as I remember. Noodled, sure but never in his arms like this. I would think it was romantic, if I weren’t dying… or wishing I was. 

“I'm no baby. I can walk,” I protest but it’s weak, because I know I can’t. 

“I'd like to see you try," he says grimly. "You’re struggling just to breathe, Dani, you certainly can’t walk. Being injured doesn’t make you a baby.” Then he murmurs something like “It makes Lor a dead man,” but I’m really not sure about that part. He smiles down at me as he begins to run. If I'd seen this expression on anyone else, I'd have thought they genuinely cared about me. It screams of affection and concern.

“Watch your facial expressions, Ryo. You almost look fond of me right now.” I try to smile, but I know it's half-hearted. “Must be dying…” I trail off. I’ve got tears running down my temples, but I'm not crying. The pain is enough to make my eyes leak. Ryodan glides in that way of his with me cradled to him. Feels like I'm in some fancy, comfortable luxury sedan or something because I'm not bouncing along. Like we're in water and floating along with the current. I look up at him. How could I not see how beautiful he is? I was so busy hating him... I don't hate him anymore. Did I say that out loud? 

“I never thought you did, Dani. We're a team, you and I. Like peas in the Ryo-pod.” When he heard me tell Lor that I included him in the Mega-Pod, Ryo rolled his eyes and said I was “sentimental and simple”. Now he’s jumping on the band wagon. What the feck?

“I’m not in your pod, dude.” I lay my head on his shoulder. I seek his warmth and snuggle into him as closely as I can without moving, or breathing, both of which hurt like a fecker. He smells good and so warm, but I’m rigid with pain and can’t enjoy it. I’m losing ground and I know it. Can’t lift my head off his chest, can’t keep my eyes open. “You've got too many rules, applying to me which don't apply to you,” I explain weakly. I cough and puke up blood over both of us. 

Then I'm not sure what happens, cause next I know, I'm in a brightly lit room, blinded by harsh fluorescents. I'm covered by a sheet, but I don't think I'm wearing anything under it. Am I naked? I would be upset about that, if I didn't feel so fecking awful. The pain in my chest is a constant, screaming throb that’s radiating throughout the rest of my body. My toes even hurt, for feck-sake. 

“Dudes?” I choke out, and Lor leans over me. “We're here, honey. Ryodan is talking to the doctor. We'll know something soon. How do you feel?” 

“I'm fine.” I close my eyes. Such a knee jerk reaction to tell people I’m fine when I’m not that I do it now, too. It's too bright and tears are still streaming from my eyes. I move my hand out from under the sheet and reach for Lor. He grabs it, and we wait together. I'm taking small breaths; it's all I can manage. “Hurts.” 

“I know it does. I'm sorry, honey. We’ll fix it.” 

“Am I dying?” I struggle to breathe, to get the words out. Then I struggle to stay conscious for his answer. 

“No. You know Boss wouldn't allow it.” 

“No shit, right?” I try to laugh but it comes out a cough, and then I'm spewing blood again. “No rest for the wicked,” I manage when I’m settled. I hold Lor's hand with all my might. I don't realize that my grip is weak, and then nonexistent as I lose consciousness again. 

I’m out for what seems like forever. Don’t know how long, but I dream a lot, mostly about Ryodan. I work so hard in my day-to-day life to keep my mind off him that it’s embarrassing to remember how often I dreamt of him, one after another. The subject was always the same. Ryodan. Caring for me; helping me sit, making me eat and drink; wiping the sweat from my brow; changing my bandages. I blush remembering this one. In it, I’m naked from the waist up except for my bandages; a very long ace bandage, meant to give stability to my torso. He’s taking it off and I’m struggling cause I’m cold and nearly naked and I want to be warm and completely covered. Hard to struggle when simply breathing is enough to send wracking pain through my body. He says, “We need to adjust your bandage, Dani. Be still, it won’t take long.” 

I protest, “We who? Who the feck else is here?”

“Just me.” Being alone with Ryodan should have freaked me out but it doesn’t. I'm calm and comforted that he’s with me. It’s a side of him I’ve never seen before, gentle and tender. His words are soft. Soft from Ryodan is usually cause to run in the opposite direction, but this is different. This is caring personified. 

When I come to again, I feel better, remarkably so; healed almost. I’m in my own room, which is more comfortable than the med room, warmer and less “head to the white light” bright. I love my bed. It’s soft with fluffy throws and comforters and I’ve never slept so well in any other. Before I attempt to sit up, I assess myself. Chest pain? Yes, but manageable, although I’m still pretty twingy. I pull in a deep breath of air. I can breathe again and move so much better, which is always a tick in the plus column. Gonna make a mental note not to take that breathing thing for granted. I arch my back. I flinch and suck in a quick breath. Yup, still hurts. I sit up anyway because I’ve had it with being bed-bound. 

The room spins for a second but settles quickly, and I realize I’m not alone. I look at the only light in the room. A very small glow emanates from a nightlight on my desk. Ryodan is there, working on paperwork. “Ryo,” I say, my voice doesn’t quite sound like me. It sounds scratchy and weak. “Dude, all paperwork and no fun makes Ryo a dull boy.” I hazard a smile. It’s not my brightest, it quivers a little, but it’s there. Ryodan stands, walks over to me and sits on the edge of the bed. He looks, stern? Nah, he’s not mad. He's worried? Nah, that can’t be it. What would worry Ryodan? 

“What’s up, Boss? You look disappointed I made it.” 

“Never that, Dani. How do you feel.” His voice is deep and makes my blood rush. 

“Fine.” It’s not a total lie. “I’m not ready to get shot again, any time soon. Or ever, even but…” I trail off. Sitting up is tiring. Ryo leans over me, adjusting my pillows. He’s fluffing my fecking pillows! It’s one of the sweetest things anyone has done for me and robs me of my train of thought. He gently pushes me into the shmush by my shoulders and settles back onto the bed. His hip is against my right leg and he’s warm and large, but who’s paying attention? I’m trying not to. Fail. The room is suddenly too hot and I’m sure my cheeks are flushed. Hopefully, he’ll just think it’s from pain and not need. Need? What would I possibly need from Ryodan? If I’m smart, and I am, the answer to that is “nothing”. 

“Lor will apologize when he gets back. Your vest wasn’t designed to be bulletproof. It was made to be blade proof. The fact that it worked as well as it did is amazing. You could have died.“ To my benefit, he looks pretty disgruntled about the idea. 

I'm a bit drunk off the idea that he would be upset, were I not around anymore. I say, “I wouldn’t have died. You were there.” Gah! Hero worship much? I rush on. “I wasn’t supposed to be bulletproof?” I'm seriously disappointed. “Might wanna be telling Lor that, as well,” I add wryly. 

“Believe me, Dani, he knows.” He looks at me with a smile in his eyes and a slight twitch in his lips. “And exactly how many Fae do you know carry guns.” He raises an eyebrow at me. These subtle, amused smiles used to rankle, but now I just glow under them. I don’t see him giving anyone else these smiles. They’re all for me, I think. Of course I’m working my ass off not to let him know that I’ve begun to live for these smiles. 

Feck! I’m becoming so lame. Just shoot me. Gah! I take that back! 

I smile at him. I’d snicker but I don’t have the energy. “Guess none,” I answer him. “I’d still like to be bulletproof. Batman is. Superman is.” I pause. “You are.” My stomach growls so loudly the rumbling fills the room. I do snicker now. It’s either be amused or embarrassed and I choose the former. I’m human, after all. I do need to eat, and more than most. Ryo hands me a candy bar with the wrapper opened. I can’t stuff it in my mouth fast enough. 

When I’m finished, he hands me another. “Eat slower and chew your food, Dani. The Heimlich would be very painful still.” He stands. “Dinner is on its way. If you’re up to it, I’ll see you at 8.” That’s a whole day away. 

I swing my legs off the bed and prepare to rise. I’m a bit woozy, but don’t feel like I’m gonna puke all over myself. I take that as a good sign. “I need a shower,” I say, and catch him staring down at me. I stand but lose my balance and land back on the bed. I grin up at him, to cover up how lame I feel. “How long was I out, again?” 

“Seven days.” He takes me by the shoulders and gently pushes me back onto my pillows, covering my legs with blankets. He’s so tender that I don’t think to protest. My heart does a little flip. “Eat, first. Shower when you’re steadier. I need you back on your feet. We have things to do.” 

“Missing Robin, Boss?” 

“Yes,” he says simply. “Dinner will arrive with a surprise.” 

I’m still staring at him as he exits my room. He missed me. As if I wasn’t already gooey enough. I’ve got to get well and fast! I’m discovering I’m a super wimpy girl when I’m laid up for any length of time. 

My surprise is Mac. Guess Ryodan wouldn’t let her see me while I was unconscious. It warms my heart that she was worried about me. I eat, and we catch up on the happenings of Dublin and the Fae that pollute her. She gives me the low down on the comings and goings of Christian and how Dancer is still missing. I’m sad to hear about Dancer, but I really wasn’t expecting to wake up and have him back. Lor’s been missing for a few days, too, but she and I both know what happened there. Ryodan! 

After I finish dinner, Mac offers to stay and braid my hair, so I ease into the shower and de-grossify myself. I do all those things that women do to make themselves feel human again after they've been shot, like inhale, and scrub behind their ears. Feels good to wash my hair and lather up; I'm head to toe suds. When I'm done, I'm surprised how long it took me; I usually fast-mo it. Bif, bam and all that, I’m in and out in under a minute, and that includes shaving my legs! I towel off, and check out the bruise where bullet met guard, met skin. Even through the hazy steamed mirror I can see how discoloured I am. The bruise spiders all over my chest, covering both of my breasts. It’s the biggest bruise I’ve ever had and it’s fecking cool. I wonder how I didn’t die! Makes me wonder if Ryo had to spin any hocus pocus to help ensure my survival. If I ask him would he tell me? He’s a secretive bugger. 

When I get out of the shower, Mac braids my hair, gives me a gentle hug and leaves. We plan to kick some fairy ass in the near future and I tell her I’m looking forward to it no little bit. I pull on clothes and make myself as presentable as I can. I don’t bother with makeup. Mac’s been trying to teach me how to use the stuff, but when I put it on I end up looking like a prostitute. 

When I’m satisfied that I don’t look like I’m gonna keel over at the first opportunity, I make my way up to Chester’s. I’m slow-mo’ing it and even use the elevator like a joe. I’m a little wobbly on my feet, no sense pushing myself when I’m pretty sure I’d land on my face. Tomorrow I’ll take on the world. Tonight, I’ll just take on the up button in the elevator. If I’d learned anything, and really a lesson should be learned when you almost die, for like the hundredth time, it’s that I don’t need to push myself when there’s no need. Dani from four years ago would have had something to prove. I was brought down by friendly fire and it’s changed the way I look at things. There’s no shame in getting electrical help in climbing all these stairs… at least not today. 

I exit the elevator and saunter toward the office. The music at Chester’s is pumping. When I get to the banister I grab onto it and look down into the main part of the club. I’ve taken to standing just to the right of where Ryodan normally stands when he scopes out his “breakfast”. I stand there now and look down at the main part of the club. My spot, as I think of it. His right hand or I so fancifully thought when I stopped hating and resenting his interference in my life. I realized that he wasn’t a dick all the time, or at least not to me. Not that he’s a fecking prince, 'cause he’s not, but he does have his moments when I actually enjoy being around him. Of course, now my feelings are evolving into something much deeper than just thinking he’s not a dick. I’d be dipped in honey and covered in bees if I’d ever admit it to him, though. I’m not an eejit!

I scan the sub clubs visible from where I stand and search for Lor, but don’t see him. Thought for sure he’d be romancing some blonde by now. I walk down the stairs, which is unusual 'cause I usually glide down the railing on my butt, and begin to look for him in earnest. I start to feel dizzy. I consider heading back to Ryodan’s office and talking to Lor later, but seeing him is important to me, so I put one foot in front of the other and just like the Winter Warlock I walk across the floor. The music has changed three times as I walk from one sub club to another. Now, “Thunderstruck” by AC/DC is cranking. I love this song. The beat renews my energy to continue looking, cause finding Lor is taking longer than I anticipated. I tap my left index finger on my thigh as I search. It’s about all I can manage. I’m walking like a joe, no stress no strain, but my energy is draining fast and I really need to sit down. Plus I’m surrounded by Fae, who hate me and would love to see me in pain, or better yet, dead. I straighten a bit, throwing back my shoulders which fecking kills my chest. I’m on a mission to find Lor and that’s what I’m gonna do.

The oomph of the music is like balm on a burn and soothes. I move slowly and keep searching. Maybe I can swipe a candy bar from someone. It occurs to me that I don’t have my sword when a Seelie prince approaches me, blocking my path through to the next sub club. He’s about to speak when I feel a hand clamp onto my right shoulder near my neck and draws me close. It’s Lor and he looks pissed. “Fuck off, Fairy,” he growls. The prince opens his mouth again to speak, but Lor lowers his chin and growls at him. Growls. Like a panther or something. I’m staring up at him, amazed. I’m pressed against him and I can feel him vibrating with the sound. Ah! I’m totally jealous now. I wanna growl like that, too. Lor is the coolest fecking dude! 

“Come on, honey.” He turns us around and leads me back toward the main club. 

“I was looking for you,” I smile at him. “Glad I found you.” I’m excited. I’ve got a lot to tell him. Well, not so much, now that I think about it but important stuff. He looks at me, amused, then concerned. 

“You look like shit, kid. You shouldn’t be up walking around. I’m sure Boss just wanted you to stay in the office tonight.” 

“I wanted to see you first. I’m OK,” I begin but he stops me. 

“Not here. Wait til we’re upstairs.” He keeps his arm around me as we backtrack through the club and up the staircase, which I swear is about 96 steps longer going up than it was coming down. I’m a little out of breath by the time we make it to Ryodan’s office.

“Where’s the boss?” I ask. 

“He’ll be here soon. What did you want to tell me?” We sit, Lor on the desk and me in my chair. I plop myself so hard I gasp, but my legs weren’t holding me another minute. I’m so happy for 'my' chair, as I’ve come to think of it. I wouldn’t put my ass anywhere near that desk. I know what happens on it. I may not think sex is gross, like the way I did when I was a kid, but that doesn’t mean I want to share juices from Ryo and some chick . . .bitch . . .whore. Gah! The thought of Ryodan with some other woman sends me into an unexpressed fury in my head. I shake it, surprised by how pissed I got so fast and look at Lor again. 

“I just want to let you know if you were worried about me you can stop, cause I’m right as rain and ready to take on the day." I stop when I recognize the expression in his face. Lor looks down right troubled. “Really. I’m cool. Super cool.” Lor opens his mouth, I’m assuming to tell me again he’s sorry but I interrupt him. “ We’re cool, you and me, right?” I ask, looking him square in the eye. “You’re not gonna go all apologetic on me. You and me, we’re too close for that.” Lor smiles but it’s like not a full bodied, mirthful smile I’m used to from him. 

“I would take it back if I could.” He spoke simply and to the point. 

“I know,” is my reply. It occurs to me that we’ve been staring at each other and it’s starting to weird me out. I look away, down at the floor, hoping to break the tension I’m feeling. I look back at him when I say, “I don’t blame you and I’m not angry. Was an accident. It’s over. End of Story. Moving on.” I look at my toes. Not sure why, but Lor is staring holes in me. “Dude, take a picture, it’ll last longer,” I murmur. “We going patrolling tonight?” Maybe a walk would do me good, although I’d probably end up being carried. 

“No.” Comes the reply from the doorway. Ryodan enters and gives me a steady look. “You’re still laid up. One good blow to the chest and you’d be out of commission, permanently.” 

“Thought that was what the shield was for,” I say, referring to my vest. 

“You’re a fast healer, kid, but not that fast. A few more days and you’ll be right as rain.”

“That’s what I just said,” I tell him, full of sass.

Ryodan ignores me. “Don’t you have something to do.” He directs at Lor. They exchange what I can only describe as a hostile glare and Lor stands, heading out the door Ryo entered. “Cya later, honey,” he says and exits the office. The door slides shut behind him. 

“You’re not still mad at Lor are you? It was an accident, Ryodan.” I’m frowning as fiercely as I have energy for, which ain’t a lot. 

“Never mind that, Dani. It’s nothing for you to worry about.” He walks to the back of his office and indicates a small square table. “Come and sit, Dani. Have you ever played chess.” That’s when I notice the black and white marble pieces at the ready. “We may not be training physically right now, but we can work on strategy and tactical attack.” 

I grin so big I think my face might crack. “A time or two,” I answer and walk over to him. I wonder if he would have chosen chess if he knew doing so would flood me with memories of Dancer. A pang of longing hits me. I miss Dancer, and I’m worried about him. I really hope he’s doing well and is safe and healthy. I can’t help but think the worse, after so much time has passed without hearing from him. 

“White or black?” Ryodan brings me back to the present with his question. I look at him expectantly. Doesn’t matter to me, I’ll kick his butt whether I play first or not. I settle in the chair opposite him, giving him a steady look. He gazes back. He’s got amazing eyes. So much man, I wonder how I didn’t notice before; he’s huge, broad shouldered and strong. I’m kinda just staring at him when he says, “White or black, Dani?” He actually asks, which jars me enough to flash me back from my meandering.

“Black. My signature colour.” I’m wearing baggy black cargo pants and a black vee neck tee. He smiles like he knew that’s what I would choose. All I can think is that he’s got a sexy smile. Gah! What the hell happened to my brain since I woke up! I need to get my mind off of him. I certainly don’t want to end up one of the masses of women he nods to, only to get bent over his desk and forgotten as soon as the goo dries. No matter how satisfied or content and, well, happy and glowing they look afterward. They’re practically effer-fecking-vescent! He may light their bodies up, but they aren’t important to him. They’re only important to his dick, which is fine, I suppose, if that’s the level of importance ya want. That’s nowhere near as much as I want from the man I love! I will be the sun, stars and that fecking moon to him. I know that won’t happen with Ryodan, no matter how I may fantasize about it, at the moment. I’ve had crushes before. This is just another one and I’m sure it’ll go away. Right? Of course it will.

As we’re playing, Ryo asks, “Did you speak to Lor, as you wished to.”

“Yeah.” I yawn. “Question marks, Ryo.” I flash him a look which I’m pretty sure comes off flirty. I never used to flirt. Thought it was stupid and pointless, but as I grow up I realize it can be fun. It’s especially fun with Ryodan because I normally take him by surprise. He’s not expecting flirtation from me. I yawn again and move my rook out of the way of his queen. Figures Ryo would be good at chess. I might even lose this one, if I’m not super careful. Feck! There goes my last knight! Ryo shoots me a look that seems to say “get with it kid, you’re better than this”. I shrug and grimace at him. “Isn’t there anything you’re not good at?” I speak around a yawn, obscuring most of the compliment. 

Shadow comes in and asks Ryo something. I tune them out and close my eyes. I'm going to take a short rest and then I’ll be raring to go! Let me catch my breath, and I'll come back stronger and win. Or maybe I’ll just win the next game. I open my eyes, which were closed only a sec or two, and find myself standing in a huge ballroom with giant windows all around, draped in gleaming, purple silk and with high polished, wooden floors. It’s the most elegant room I’ve ever been in and it takes my breath away. Golden afternoon sun warms the space in a pinkish glow that makes me feel tranquil and protected. What the feck? “Where am I?” I ask of no one in particular. 

“With me.” I spin around to find Ryodan standing across the room. He’s not in the clothes he was wearing when we were playing chess, he’s in a tux; tails, actually, and he’s gorgeous. The man would look good if he were sitting in a garbage sack, covered in dirt, but in tails he gives Cary Grant some steep competition. Feck that! He’d shove Cary right off the stage and into a vat of pig swill. I look like a complete slub next to him. I glance down at myself. What? I’m in a lavender, satin gown, strapless with tiny seed pearls sewn in patterns around the bodice. It's empire style and the long skirt just misses the floor. I lift my hem an inch; I’m wearing heels which match. Heels! I’m gonna fall on my ever-loving face! I don’t know how to walk in heels! I’ve never worn them before. I look up at Ryodan in surprise. 

“What the feck, Boss?” I burst in alarm. “Where are we? What the hell am I doing in a dress?” I run to the window to look out, the shoes forgotten. This isn’t Dublin I’m looking at. The grass is orange and the sky is yellow and animals are running around that I’ve never seen before. “Are we in Faery?” I ask in wonder. 

Ryodan glides over to me in that way he has of moving when it’s just him and I, like some graceful animal. He holds out his hand to me. I take it without hesitation and he pulls me to the center of the room, drawing me into his arms. A ballad begins, the prettiest melody I’ve ever heard flowing from no apparent source, filling the room, my ears, my very soul. I’m moved almost to tears. If I speak I'll cry, so I’m silent as we begin to dance. We pivot, he spins me. I giggle. I’ve no idea what I’m doing, but it doesn’t matter because Ryodan is leading the way. And I couldn’t trust him more. But that doesn’t mean I’m going to take it all at face value. “What are we doing here, Ryodan?” 

“Dancing.” His voice is deep and sexy. 

“No, really, Ryodan, what the feck are we doing here?” 

“Inhale, Dani.” I stare at him a beat before I do. “How do you feel?” He asks. “The freedom from pain is a glorious thing, you agree.” I do. I can breathe without the awful pressure in my chest. “At Chester’s, right now, you’re in pain. Here you aren’t. I thought this would be better, more comfortable for you. More… fun.” When did Ryo ever worry about whether or not I’m having fun? 

“I’m fine, Boss, really. It’s nothing I can’t handle.” We move smoothly around the ballroom, which is amazing because I don’t know how to dance formally, but my feet seem to know what they’re doing, even while my mind is a whirl of “what the feck”. “It is nice not wincing when I move,” I agree, “But I’ll be back to normal in a few days. You don’t have to worry about me. When did I learn to dance?” 

“We’ll stay until you’re ready to go, shall we. You can do anything you want to here. The physical limits of Earth don’t hold sway over the dreaming.” 

“Where?” I ask. 

“The Dreaming,” he repeats. 

“Is this real? It feels real. You’re so warm.” He draws me closer to him and my heart kicks up into high gear. 

“It’s as real as you want it to be,” he murmurs near my ear.

“Well, that was the evasive, Ryodan that I know and love.” Feck! Did I just say that? My stupid tongue! I don’t love him. That’s so not what I meant. “Figure of speech..” I mutter. “Are you really here with me or am I dreaming this?” I continue. 

Ryodan doesn’t comment. He guides me around the room in tempo to the sultry melody that floats and swirls in the fragrant air. Cello and bass romance us, encouraging us to follow their alluring song. 

“You’re beautiful, Dani. You’re every bit as lovely as I knew you’d grow to be. ” I look up at him, stunned. I’ve never received such an amazing compliment before. My heart is racing and it’s not from the pace of the dance. Beautiful? Me? Nope, this place is definitely not real. 

I don't usually hold his gaze this long, but if this is just a dream, then why shouldn’t I look at him as much as I want? He’s here with me in this fantastical place; I’m going to stare to my heart’s content. If this dreaming is as real as I make it, then it’s not real; it’s all my happy endings and lovely dreams come to this elegant ballroom and I’m going to gorge myself on the fantasy. So I take in his lovely eyes, and strong, straight nose. He has the sexiest mouth of anyone I’ve ever met. I enjoy looking at him so much I don’t notice that he’s slowly tightening his arms around me until we’re swaying in a clinch, pressed close, instead of stepping. I wrap my arms around his neck. 

Ryodan and I have had some crazy ups and downs over the last few years. We’ve had many wordless conversations in that time, too, and even though I think of this as fantasy, I do my best not to give my fresh, unexamined feelings away. I do not think about how my feelings towards him have changed, especially lately. I’d rather he didn’t know that I thought he was hot. Or that I hate the bitches who “breakfast” with him. I could beat them bloody just thinking about it. I don’t even want him to know that I’m sometimes jealous of his men when they go on missions without me. I concentrate on not thinking how he’s so much a part of my life that I’m a little lost without him. And I’m ashamed of my behavior when I was first working for him. I don’t think of any of it these things, or I do, because I think about not thinking about them. I mentally kick myself for being stupid. I’ve given it all away! I’m starting to pull away, look away, when he grabs the sides of my face and forces me to hold his stare. Like a blast furnace I’m inundated with his thoughts. I read them like I’m reading a book I never want to put down. I see how important I am to him, how determined he was and is to keep me protected and close by him. How proud he is of my independent nature, though he wishes I was more cautious. I read in the clearness of his eyes how important I am to him. 

Then I see it. “Do you love her?” I asked him this, all those years ago, when we were still hunting the HFK. I wanted to know if, because he was bonking Jo, he loved her.

“Think about what that entails?” He’d answered me. “Providing food, shelter, protection from one’s enemies, a place to rest and heal.” And it dawns me what he was really saying that night. Protection, food and shelter – everything he had done and given. To me. I’d accused him of being heartless, so how could I have expected him to love, and he’d been telling me he loved me. Not Jo, but me. 

Loved me?! No fecking way! I wrench myself out of his arms and back away. No. Fecking. Way. The expression never changes on his face as he drops his arms, though I’m certain mine does. Shock. Surprise. I break eye contact and stare at the floor. The room is growing dark with the setting suns, faster than our regular sunset and candelabras appear, floating in the air and flicker on. Pink and blue flames burn bright and bath us in their warm glow. I want to be anywhere but here. I want out, out, OUT!

No sooner do I think the words then I’m startled awake. Ryodan leans over me and eases the black queen from my grip. “Go on down to bed, kid.” 

I sit up straight and stare at him. “What happened?” I rub my eyes. I'm sitting in a chair, in Ryodan's office, at the game table. I feel disoriented or something, like I can’t gain my footing and I’m falling. I brace my hands on the chair arms, holding steady and take a few deep breaths. The pain is back and I flinch.

Ryodan sits back down in the chair opposite me. “You fell asleep.” He’s looking at me as though I’ve got brain damage. “Your first day up since getting shot, you’ve done enough. Go to bed. Do you want me to bring you down?” He makes it a question, which does more to center me than anything else would. 

I’m still rubbing my eyes as I say, “No, I can manage.” But I’m thinking, ‘what the feck?’ I raise my head and look at him. Was I just dancing with this man? I look at the chess board. “Guess I lost.” He smirks and puts my queen on the last spot she occupied. 

“You stole your queen before her imminent capture.” 

“I never lose my queen. She’s the coolest super hero on the board.” 

“She is the strongest piece in the game,” Ryodan agrees. He stands and offers me his hand, the exact same way he did in my dream. “Come.” 

I stand on my own, ignoring his hand and stretch carefully, working hard to appear casual. Inside my guts are churning and I can’t wait to get away from him. I need to be alone and think. What the feck just happened? Was it all just a great dream? Like the best dream I've ever had? This thought jars me, alarms me, cause I’m sure it reveals more about me than I feel comfortable admitting, even to myself. He offered me his hand the exact same way as in my dream! Coincidence? Gah, I need to get out of here.

He seems his normal self, if you can call him normal. I spare him glances as I walk toward the door, deliberately keeping my pace relaxed, even though I want to bolt. He’s walking with me but gets to the door a step ahead and hits the mechanism to open it. “Fade, I’ll be back,” he says and takes my arm. “You look like you’re going to fall over, kid.” 

Maybe it was only a dream, nothing more, and I’m freaking all kinds of out for nothing. My head is spinning, my chest hurts, and I’m so tired. I need my room and my bed. It couldn’t have been real, could it?

We make it to the elevator and Ryo punches in the code to call it. He added security software to basement access when I moved into Chester’s. I suppose it tracks the 'when and where' of elevator activity so he can keep tabs on me, but he never brought it up so I didn’t either. I have the code to get to the living quarters, so the why of it I couldn’t care less. Especially now when I feel so miserable. I’m glad when it finally arrives, and still holding my arm, he helps me in.

Our descent is quiet. My mind is racing so loud with questions and panic, I’m worried Ryodan will hear it. “Think about what that entails.” He’d said that years ago but it’s ringing in my head now. Ryodan has an uncanny way of knowing what I’m thinking. I keep my gaze on the floor, which isn’t hard 'cause I’m exhausted and looking up at him would require effort. Maybe I need to eat. I close my eyes. Ryo lets go of my arm, only to draw me close and pull me in to a hug. It’s an unexpected bit of affection and I look up at him in surprise. Our gazes hold. He brushes my hair away from my face, running his fingers over my scalp in a rhythmic, soothing motion. 

“Rest, tonight, Dani. Sleep.” His voice is deep and soothing, almost a growl. I feel my panic start to subside. “Tomorrow night you’ll feel refreshed and healed.” I stare at him. I can’t seem to look away. The rest of my worries and fears fall away until only Ryodan exists in the world with me. “We’ll eat dinner together.” He’s still stroking my hair. “We’ll play chess.” I nuzzle the side my face against the palm of his hand and he cups my cheek brushing his thumb against my temple. My erratic thoughts from moments ago still. What were they again? Wasn’t I upset? I lay my hands on his chest and slide them slowly up over his collarbone and around his neck. He’s all warmth and hard, smooth muscle. I lay my head against his chest, and wind my fingers around the nape of his neck. I flex my fingers in his hair, clenching my fists. His hair is soft. Didn’t expect it to be soft. I sigh. 

“Dani?” He makes it a full on interrogatory but I pay no attention. I bury my face in his chest and inhale. Is it legal for a man to smell this delicious? I sigh in the back of my throat again but it sounds a lot like a moan. I run my hands slowly down the back of his neck, over the tops of his wide shoulders. He’s so big. He’s got the widest shoulders of any man I know. My panic is a forgotten memory, my dream of dancing completely gone. All I know is Ryodan and the consuming, driving need to be closer to him, man to woman close. I stand on tip-toe and settle my face in the hollow where his neck meets his shoulder. I wrap my fingers around the back of his biceps and press myself against him. His arms are full around me now and he pulls me tight against him. 

“Ryodan,” I breathe into his skin. I reach up and kiss his neck. If I were to step back and think about my actions, if rational thought were even possible, I'd be appalled at my behavior and give myself many scathing lectures about how to keep my lips and hands to myself. But the alarm in my brain has been switched to the off side of caution and I'm functioning on sensations that are beyond my experience. I run my tongue from the base of his throat up, as far as I can reach, which isn't enough for me. I grab the back of his head and try to pull him down for a kiss.

“Dani, do you really want your first kiss to be in an elevator?” I ignore him. I continue to kiss where I can reach. I give up pulling him down; he’s like moving a freight train with some twine. I decide to open the buttons on his shirt and kiss lower, since I can't reach higher. I hear him chuckle. “Dani,” there’s a smile in his voice. He runs one of his hands into my hair and holds my head to him. That's fine with me. He massages the back of my neck, as he rubs his other hand up and down my spine. I'm enjoying kissing his chest. I've got three buttons undone. I’m licking his skin, nipping his collarbone and drawing in his scent, filling my head with Ryodan. I begin to push the fabric off his shoulders when he says, “Dani, we're there,” and the elevator doors open. “You need to sleep, kid.” He rests his hand on the side of my face, cupping my cheek. I fall asleep on the spot.

I dream of Ryodan that night. He carries me to my room and lays me down on the bed. He removes my clothes, leaving me naked except for my bikini undies, with dragons and swords on them. Before he tucks me in, he sits on the side of my bed and leans over me, kissing the bruise on my chest, right between my breasts. His lips are soft and my nipples harden and even in my dream my heart is throbbing so hard I’m surprised it doesn't bust out of my chest. He pulls back, covers me with my blankets and brushes my hair from my face, he says “Someday, Danielle. Someday soon.” 

I wake the next afternoon completely refreshed. I rub my chest and the bruise is gone. I inhale gingerly and discover I’m pain free, completely. I take deep gusting breaths, bellowing my lungs and feel rejuvenated. It’s completely amazing! I dart into the shower and fast-mo it through the morning rituals. Drying off like flash lightening, I pull out clothes and dress. I forgo my arsenal because I’m not going to be fighting tonight. Just eating dinner with Ryodan and playing chess. Ryodan! I seem to remember wild dreams about him. I heat up, my face flushing from memories of warm kisses and sweeping tongues. Mine! Not his. Wow! I glance at myself in the mirror. Yup! I’m blushing. Those dreams were searing to the soul. The rest of the evening is pretty hazy, but my dreams were so vivid. Living colour… Gah! I unbuttoned Ryodan’s shirt! I can’t remember how I got to bed last night but I remember that! I’m scandalized by my actions, and yes, well turned on, too but wow! Porn movies I’d watched years ago weren’t as exciting as my dreams have been lately. Fancy that. I grin. Then snicker as I think how naughty my subconscious can be. I hadn’t a clue.

I’m about to leave for Chester’s when I see it. The big blue box sitting on the table in my sitting area. There’s a note. “Dani, Because all super heroes should be bulletproof. We’ll talk more on that in the future. Until then, this. R~” I rip open the lid. Inside is a bulletproof vest. It’s blackish, bluish, silver and it shimmers in a way that doesn’t seem natural. I put it on and move around, dance, do an aerial. It doesn’t impede my movement at all. Fecking coolest vest ever! I can’t wait to show it off. In the half a blink, I’m out the door and on my way up to Chester’s.

 

I jar myself from my reverie and finish putting on my gear, back in the here and now. It’s pretty clear to me that getting shot was the impetus to crushing on Ryodan. He took great care of me. Maybe it’s a Florence Nightingale thing? Maybe it’ll go away. Then I think again about last night and think I'm in deep shit...

I walk toward the door, shoving a candy bar in my mouth when I hear someone pounding on it. “OK, OK,” I say around a mouth full. “Keep your fecking pants on. I’m coming!”

...chapter 3 is a click away! 


End file.
